Underneath The Lies
by Lady-Cullomiel
Summary: Grima Wormtongue is a spy in Theodens Hall. Based on the LOTR movies, but still different(AU). All Grammar corrected, much easier to read New chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any of Tolkiens works. Blah Blah Blah

Chapter one Grima stirred in his sleep, another dream that he wished would become reality. He woke with a start, and saw Eomer standing by his doorway.

"What brings you, Eomer, to my chamber at this late hour?" he said with authority. "The lord Theoden wishes to see

you, my lord" said Eomer with a false respect.

Grima nodded and Eomer left. He quickly dressed and made his way to Theoden's bedchamber. Grima entered and saw Theoden was not in bed, but pacing up and down in deep thought.

"What is it that plagues you my lord?"

"It is my son Theodred, he says that Saruman has betrayed us and will attack our city, or wherever the people of Rohan will flee. This, Grima, troubles me. Should we not fight back, my son would never give me false information."

Grima hid his alarm and panic, how could he have found out? He had to convince his lord otherwise.

"My lord, what proof does your son have of this supposed betrayal? Is it not a possibility that he wishes to go to war, to defeat a possible threat of Rohan? Saruman has ever been faithful to us and will continue to be so for many years to come. Do not let yours son's false information plague you so. You should rest my lord, if this argument is to continue tomorrow, you should rest and feel refreshed for the morrow."

With that Theoden retired and Grima returned to his chambers. This new information of Theodred plagued Grima also. What possible proof could Theodred have found, or seen? Grima got up and saw one of his servants who were also loyal to both Sauron and Saruman. He told him to ride to Isenguard with all speed and give his lord this information. On his way back to his chambers he passed the lady Eowyn, who was wondering the halls from sleeplessness.

"My lady, one so young should not waste precious hours by wondering these halls night after night. You should be resting; your uncle may need you tomorrow, and everyday for that matter. Use your time to rest whenever you can, so you shall be ever alert to your lords needs and tend to him with care."

Eowyn merely nodded her head and walked swiftly passed him; Grima remained there in awe of her then returned to his chambers for a few more hours of sleep, a few more hours dreaming of Eowyn.

The next morning when Grima woke he found next to his bed a note from Saruman himself.

Grima, This ill news I have received does cause some worry, whatever evidence this young Theodred has must be destroyed, or he himself be destroyed before he can present it. Now the time has come where we must wipe out all possible threats. If you receive this note too late, then I would suggest you try your hardest to turn all fingers away from me and to those if the people of Gondor.

Grima was slightly puzzled by this. Why would he want to turn Rohan against Gondor? But what puzzled him most is that Saruman was now starting to feel the need to eliminate threats. How was Grima ever to do this with Eomer constantly watching his every move like a hawk in fear of his sister?

He dressed then met Theoden in the great hall. Theodred and Eomer stood before him. Grima walked up to the king, bowed and then sat in his chair beside him.

"Father, I have seen a host of Orc-like creatures lurking on the borders of our land, bearing the White Hand of Saruman."

"That is a lie my lord as I told you Saruman is both a friend and ally, you say you have seen them lurking on the borders of our lands, how can you be sure that it is indeed the White Hand you saw, your eyes can sometimes deceive you Lord Theodred." Grima was quite proud of the way he had controlled the situation. He then saw Theodred step back in thought; he had won him over. Eomer however was not convinced; he stepped forward and spoke.

"If indeed Saruman remains friend and ally, why then has he not gathered forces that could possibly defeat these creatures and keep our lands safe?"

"Eomer, must you always question my reasoning? Saruman is but one man, what is the use of gathering other forces when Rohan has an army of their own? Which you Eomer are part of. If these Orcs do patrol our borders, then it is obvious that our army isn't doing it's job properly, you are sent out to protect our lands from evil, all you are doing is keeping watch and watching Sauron's forces creep ever nearer to Edoras."

Eomer stepped down and walked out of the great hall and passed his sister Eowyn.

"Brother, what troubles you?"

"Wormtongue troubles me, he is a spy. I am sure of it. Ever poisoning Theoden's mind, filling it with lies and false hope. Both Theodred and I see orcs that Saruman has sent and he tells Theodred that his eyes are deceived! The White Hand of Saruman is not something you can miss, you'd have to be blind."

Eomer left his sister standing in the corridor and walked to the stables. Grima saw Eowyn alone and went up to her.

"My lady, you seem troubled, do not let these false impressions that your brother has trouble you as well," he circled her and moved in closer as he said this, like a lion ready to pounce on its pray.

"It is you, Wormtongue, who give the false impressions! How you poison Theoden's mind I do not yet know, but I will find out and you will crumble!" She pushed passed him and joined her brother at the stables.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Grima lay awake all that night, worrying, thinking, desiring. Why lady Eowyn could barely ever look him in the eye, or speak to him in kindness he did not know. He was starting to become restless with her discourtesy.

That night Eowyn, Theodred and Eomer held a meeting in the stables.

"We must dispose of Wormtongue before he completely takes over Lord Theoden's mind."

"But Eomer, if we do what you suggest we would either hang or be banished." Eowyn didn't like this idea.

"Yes, well at least we will know that Theodens mind is no longer filled with deceit."

"But Theodred, how do we know that he's the only one? There could be a whole chain of them under our very noses?"

The situation to all three of them seemed hopeless. Grima would soon have to take Saruman's words into actions. He would begin to eliminate threats. Although Grima was considered to be an evil man, he had never caused anyone bodily harm. His evil came from mind games. He chose his first victim, a guard. He would start small. This man wasn't necessarily a threat, but Grima decided he needed to make it appear a random killing, and not just those who defied him, or people would become suspicious. But before he could kill this man he had to think of a way to point the finger at Gondor as his lord had requested. No one would ever know it was Grima, as the Guard was a doormen and the only one who was on watch at night. His plan could not fail. Now all he needed was that evidence.

Grima was puzzled as to what he could use that would point to Gondor. He spoke with the same spy that delivered his message to Saruman. His spy, who went by the name of Haladin, would ride to Gondor and get a sword, a dagger, any weapon that could kill a man and frame Gondor. Grima's attack would have to be delayed.

It would be two days at least until Haladin would return, in the mean time Grima would have to act without suspicion.

Eowyn, Theodred and Eomer argued long into the night. Grima saw a candle lit in the stables and went down to see what was going on. He heard raised voices and discerned them to be Eomer's and Theodred's. He would stay there and listen, unnoticed.

"He is pure evil Eowyn! He will throttle us all in our sleep if he knew he could get away with it! He is Saruman's spy! Evil cannot be spread here in Rohan, I will not let it!"

"Your sister understands this Eomer, she does not want somebody's death on her shoulders. One so young should not have to bear that burden, you or I shall do it."

"I will not have a part in this. Yes he is evil, but I cannot bring myself to kill him, I will feel as though I would be betraying him in a way."

"Betraying! How so sister?"

"He loves me, and it would be wrong to lead him on then turn and kill him, for I know that is what you are thinking, is it not?"

"It seemed to us that it would be the easiest way. Sister, I am sorry, I shouldn't use you for this and hurt your feelings, we will retire and speak no more of this matter."

Grima ran off to his room before they came out of the stables so they would not see him.

"Kill me?" he thought " Why? How? When? I will have to be ever on my guard." Grima was surprisingly shaken by this, a man of his stamina should not be shaken by the threat of two young boys and a girl - a young lady actually. That night once again insomnia overtook him. He crept into lady Eowyn's chamber, after the arguments of that day she had left her door unlocked in absent-mindedness. He saw her sleeping so peacefully; it took his breath away. She looked so beautiful, Grima had never loved anyone before, but seeing her there he realised he was not only in lust of her but in love with her.

He went back to his chamber and lay in his bed awake for the rest of the night. This sleeplessness was taking its toll on him and he found himself wondering the Golden Halls. He saw Eowyn there also, she must have woken up, or maybe Grima had disturbed her.

"My lord, tonight it is you who is in sleeplessness."

"Yes my lady, the Kings worries worry me also."

"And what are his worries?"

"An attack on Rohan, if these orcs that your brother sees patrol our borders, then that too is a worry."

Eowyn placed her hand on Grima's. Grima's heart quickened.

"You advise our king well, you have always done so and will continue to do so."

With that Grima kissed her on the hand and said goodnight. She smiled and left for her room. Eowyn was now very confused. If he was worried too, then how could he be evil, he seemed sincere, but then again she thought evil wore many masks.

Grima went back to his room; he slept serenely and dreamt once more of Eowyn.

Morning came and Grima went to see Theoden is his chamber. Eowyn was there also. She sat on his bed talking to him.

"Good morning my lord, I trust you slept well."

"Yes Grima, thankyou. Eomer went out to look for those orcs this morning, but he says they were all gone, so he had a look around and then he saw them all piled up in a dead heap. Arrows, arrows that were of Gondor, had pierced them all. It seems Saruman has sent us aid at last, I was wrong to think that they had betrayed us."

Grima nodded then left. Saruman would not have sent aid. Gondor soldiers must be roaming in their lands. Perhaps they had caught his spy. Grima didn't wait for them to come to Edoras, he rode out to see what he might.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Faramir looked out on the plains of Rohan, then at the remainder of his company who had survived the attack on the Uruk-Hai.

"We shall start our trek to Edoras immediately, Lord Theoden must know what hunts on the borders of his lands."

He and his company rode forth to Edoras. They were half way there and they saw a man approaching clad in black.

"What business do you have in the land of Rohan!" Grima called forth.

"We are soldiers from Gondor, sent to warn your king of the troubles that approach him." Faramir cried back.

"How does Gondor know this?"

"Why should we tell a ranger of our business?"

"You are mistaken. I am not a ranger, I am chief advisor and counsellor to his lord Theoden. I am Grima Wormtongue."

" Well my lord, I am Faramir, son of the Steward of Gondor!"

"Tell me then lord Faramir, how is it that you know of the approaching trouble?"

"My father, Denethor the 26th steward of Gondor, has seen it through powers unknown to your people, through the power of stone."

"I will escort you to lord Theoden's halls. Did you see anyone else along your way but these Orc like creatures?"

"No we didn't, but there is smoke rising from Isenguard. We are now certain he has joined with the Dark Lord."

Theoden was still there with Eowyn at his side. She was still talking of many things and Theoden listened with content. He liked to see Eowyn happy, instead of being in one of her melancholy moods.

"It appears that you have had a change of heart towards Grima."

"Yes I have, I don't know why but I pity him, he is so alone. I know how he feels in a way. He can be kind and caring as well as sinister and suspicious."

"He is who he is Eowyn, he cannot change, but he is ever good to you, so be good to him."

"I will my lord. Farwell!" With that said she left and saw Grima leading in a company of men that seemed, by their clothing, to come from Gondor.

"My Lord? What is the meaning of this?"

"Lady Eowyn", Grima said with a bow, "These are the remainders of men from Gondor that launched an attack on those orcs your brother saw."

"Strange, Eomer said nothing of men laying dead there."

"Half of my men carried them back to Gondor to be buried with honour." Faramir answered solemnly.

"Oh, I do apologise my lord"

"Apologise not, my lady you did not know."

"I will tell Lord Theoden you have come, he should see you, wait here with her ladyship." Grima walked in the direction of Theoden's chamber.

Eowyn had never seen a more handsome man than Faramir. She looked him up and down. He was tall and had light brown hair, piercing blue eyes and from what she could gather, he was a very strong man. Faramir also looked Eowyn up and down; she was beautiful. She had the beauty of an elf, yet she was mortal, he stood in amazement; Her long blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders and her green eyes that were filled with introversion.

Grima reached Theoden's chamber.

"My lord soldiers from Gondor are here. They wish to speak with you. They say they know the troubles that face your kingdom. They say that their lord saw this through the power of stone; they must speak of a Palantiri. The captain is Faramir and is not to be trusted."

Grima panicked, if Faramir knew for certain that Saruman was in league with Sauron, all would be lost. He must convince him otherwise. This would be perfect for his plans to kill the guard, now that the men of Gondor were actually in the Golden Hall.

He escorted Theoden to the Golden Hall. Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer and Theodred were there waiting.

"I see my lords have already heard of the matter?" Grima said to Theodred and Eomer smugly.

"I told you Saruman was a deceiver, now what will become of you Wormtongue?" Eomer replied

"I will be as I always have been, advisor and counsel to the Lord Theoden."

Having said that Grima took his place next to the king on his throne.

"My lord, my father Denethor sends word that there are Uruk-Hai, a creature much similar to an orc, only stronger and may travel by day and night, swarming to Rohan and ever keeping watch. Saruman sends them. We are sure, my father has seen this."

"If he looks through a Palantiri, he could very well be wrong, for they are known to only show what they wish to and can sometimes be misinterpreted."

"Misinterpreted? I do not know what my father saw exactly, but he is not a simple minded man, he is both wise and alert."

"Lord Faramir, Theoden needs none of your troubles, Saruman remains a friend, he obviously saw it wrong."

"Then you too, Lord Grima must be in league with him!" Faramir shot back.

"We have said this for weeks Grima leagues with Saruman!" Eomer replied.

"I do league with Saruman, as he leagues with us! It is Gondor my Lords who doesn't league with us. It is a trap, those orcs are sent by Gondor! That is my suspicion! Why help us now, when we needed them before?" Grima's argument was a good one that even made Eomer think.

"We are here to help you, not to be turned against you."

"Do not trouble Theoden any further with this folly. We will trust you for the time being until you prove yourself untrustworthy" Grima said, then he left with the king.

"Do not mind Grima Lord Faramir, he is wicked and sharp with his tongue, that is why most people know him as Wormtongue, you are most welcome in our halls." Eowyn said, who had another change of heart towards Wormtongue, she now knew why he was alone, he was too controlling.

Faramir and his 6 other men stayed that night in Rohan.

Haladin returned to Edoras with a dagger from Gondor. He made his way to Grima's compartment.

"My Lord," he said as he presented a dagger.

"There is no need for that now, now that Gondorian soldiers sleep here this very night. Their arms have been left in the great hall. I need only to take one and kill the guardsmen. Did you cause suspicion in Gondor?"

"No, my lord I slipped through like a shadow."

"Good, because if you hadn't I may have had to use this dagger on you." Haladin bowed and left his room. Grima would wait to nightfall to launch his attack.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Grima crept silently into the great Hall and picked up a dagger with his lace handkerchief. He crept behind the guardsman so silently, not even an Elf could tell he was there. He grabbed his mouth and with one swift movement slit his throat. Grima smeared more of the blood on the handle of the dagger and then dropped it by the body. Grima was shaking, his first killing, he liked the feeling it left him with. He had done the job so perfectly that only a splash of blood was on his handkerchief. Grima was ever so faultless with his planning, it could not go wrong. The blood from the neck of his victim began to seep out so Grima soaked this up with an old sheet and placed it in one of the men of Gondor's room. Grima returned to his chamber and left not one piece of evidence that could prove his guilt.

That night, Lady Eowyn was wandering the halls as usual and came across the slaughter that had occurred that night. She screamed and ran down the hall and stormed into the first room that she came across, it was a guest room of the soldier of Gondor that Grima had framed.

"My lady, what is it? What troubles you?"

"Yo-your sheet, the blood, how could you?" She ran again screaming, this was a nightmare, it was so horrific, how could this be happening? Grima heard her screams and came running out. This would be his chance to captivate the lady Eowyn and prove that he was not a spy of Saruman.

"My lady!" he said running down the hall "My lady, what happened?" as he said this he had a firm grasp on both her shoulders.

"O-ov over there!" she pointed and then buried her head in Grima's chest. He held her for a while and then she let go and Grima looked over to investigate. He pretended to look horrified and then went back to Eowyn.

"It was the night guardsmen. His throat has been slit." He said this horrified.

By now Eomer, Theodred, Faramir and even the king himself came out of their chambers to see what was going on.

"What is the meaning of all this!" Demanded Theoden.

"My lord, this man had been the victim of a vicious murder," Grima explained.

"And the culprit?"

"My lord," she stuttered, "A man of Gondor, I am sure. He was in the nearest room so I ran into him to tell what I saw and he had blood all over his sheets and hands."

She burst into tears and Faramir went to her and cradled her in his arms.

"Get away from my sister! You are not to be trusted! You may kill her next!" Eomer cried as he grabbed Eowyn from his arms and into his own.

"This is impossible, I understand this no more than you do!" Faramir cried as the guards seized him.

"Take him down to the dungeons!" Grima ordered.

Grima's plan had worked perfectly. He was never even a suspect! And Eowyn coming across it was a plus; they would never disbelieve her! He couldn't help but grimace when he saw Faramir and the other Gondor guard being dragged off to the cells. His lord would be most pleased. Eowyn was too shaken to spend the night alone so she stayed in her brother's room.

"Was it really the soldier who did it?"

"Who else could have done it? Are you suggesting I'm making it up! It was there plain as day!" She yelled back.

"I am sorry sister, you are shaken I should have believed you! I do apologise, you are in a fragile state."

"Its okay, I need to rest." She lie down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons Grima went down to pay Faramir a visit with the King Theoden. All he needed to do was tell Theoden that he was a threat and Faramir would stay there until Grima would say he could be released. He couldn't kill him, not yet he needed his soldiers to frame for more deaths. Grima and the King retired. As Grima lay awake in his bed he thought of his next victim.

"Yes of course, he would be perfect, with him gone, there would only be one more that defied me, easy to frame Faramir as well. All I need to do is tell my lord he is trusted to be released, wait a few nights and then he kills his, or my, next victim. Theodred."

He fell asleep with a smile on his face. Grima woke up suddenly to the sound of screams. A woman's scream. Eowyn's scream. He put on his dress robe and ran into where she was sleeping that night.

"My lady!" He screamed. He saw her there, blood all over her hands, shaking screaming and crying.

"GUARDS!!!" Grima screamed.

He went up to the bed and saw there, Eomer's body lying in a pool of blood. This was not intended. If he didn't do it, who did? He needed to go to Isenguard.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Grima decided that after the night's events he would ride to Isenguard. But first he had to take care of things here. How could it of happened? By now the King, Theodred and a host of guards were gathered.

"My Lady Eowyn, what did you see of this?"

"A man all clad in black came into our room, I woke up and so did Eomer, he drew his sword and asked what he was doing here. Then he slit his throat, r- right in front of me!"

"It must be the same killer, Faramir's name has been cleared it would appear."

"Indeed so Theodred, but this is even more concerning, not knowing who it is, I shall ride to Isenguard to speak with Saruman, perhaps he can send people to help us." Theoden, Theodred and Eowyn all agreed to this.

Grima left that night, but before he left he had a quiet word with the lady Eowyn

"My lady," he said as he kissed her hand "this fills you full of fear no doubt, so in my absence you are free to sleep in my chambers, in case someone tried to attack you, I am concerned for your safety."

"Thankyou, there is one more thing though, before the man fled I saw his eyes, they were wild and fierce" she cried again, Grima embraced her.

What did Eowyn have now? Her brother, the one person in the entire world who understood her was now gone. All harsh feelings toward Faramir were now tossed aside, she felt as though she could trust him, though she found her self unexplainably drawn to Wormtongue. Grima bid her farwell and then left, but before leaving he released Faramir only from the cells.

He arrived at Isenguard two days later.

"My lord Saruman the Wise" he bowed as he said this.

"What brings you here Grima? Things amiss in Rohan?" He led him into the tower of Orthanc and Grima told Saruman of the happenings there.

"You are certain you know not who this is?"

"Positive, my Lord. May I ask a question?"

"Yes"

"Why point the finger towards Gondor, why have Rohan and Gondor at war?"

"Ah my feeble minded minion, a question that answers itself, how typical of you to ask! If we turn Rohan against Gondor, one of then will wipe the other out, this would be Rohan of course, it will stand strong after Gondor fails and will also be under the dark lords control. If they fight one another, they will not send all their armies to fight Sauron's forces and will be killing the enemy for him. It will be killing two birds with the one stone."

"I still don't understand."

"You fool! Rohirrim will be slaughtering Gondor, while the Dark lord will be fighting smaller armies, that of Dol Amroth and such!"

"Yes my liege." "Now go! Go back to Rohan and see that this is done, or what you desire will never come to be!"

Grima rode out of Isenguard feeling very small. He felt so worn. But still Saruman could give him what he wanted and no one else could do that.

He started his road back to Rohan.

In Grima's absence the lady Eowyn had taken long walks with Faramir everyday. They spoke and sometimes it would seem to her that they were one person. He felt the same way. She had grown very fond of him and he had grown very fond of her. Though they both did not see this in the other person. Theodred had never felt more alone, he thought with Eomer now gone Eowyn would turn to him, he couldn't help but feel used.

Grima returned to the Golden Hall. Upon his arrival he saw a sight that made him feel weak, made him feel as though someone had stabbed him in the back and kept twisting the knife. Eowyn was in Faramir's arms and they were kissing. Grima had to choke back the tears. He had no doubt who his next victim would be.

"Ahem" Grima thought he should let them know he was there.

"My Lord, what news form Saruman?"

"He does not know who is behind these attacks, but he feels it's someone within Great Hall."

"This is troubling, everyone must be on alert."

"Faramir, that is not for you to decide, you are a lord of a Gondor and not of Rohan."

"It was a suggestion that I suggest you put into action." All this time he and Eowyn were still in an embrace.

"She is not his, she is mine!" he thought.

He notified his lord of Saruman's advice and then retired. Theodred was keeping an unusual low profile; this to Grima was suspicious.

It was strange, unknowingly, Grima thought he was safe from suspicion because of this other person, and the other person thought he was safe from suspicion because of this other person, who was Grima. Two people unknowingly making each other's lives easier.

Grima was making his way to his chamber, and on the way he saw a sight that made him want to kill. Eowyn was leading Faramir into her chamber. She closed the door ad neither of them was seen until the next morning. Grima had never been so hateful.


	6. Chapter Six

Authors Note: Hello! Thankyou for the reviews and to Gaslight for helping me out with the paragraphs, you're a champ! I typed it all out correctly but when posted it went all kablooey and I now know how to fix it. I realise that Eowyn is out of character and that she would never do that kind of thing with Faramir in the books but in my fic she does that because I didn't like the book character and I think that by changing her character I can show how important Faramir and Eowyn are to each other in later chapters and as for her acting differently towards Grima, I explain this in further chapters as well. I don't mean to sound mean or bitchy, I'm just trying to explain to you why the characters act the way they do.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Melissa  
Chapter 6  
  
Grima was so angry, he wanted to take a victim, but It would be suspicious that killings would start as soon as he came back. He would wait. Theodred prepared himself to confront Grima, to tell him the truth. He knocked on his chamber door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"My lord, I know you lust for Eowyn, you will not have her, she is not yours to have!"  
  
"Nor is she yours Theodred, it makes your blood curdle doesn't it? She has deserted you for someone she has known less than two weeks. It's a shame really, Theoden would support this as well."  
  
Theodred drew his sword.  
  
"Then the least I can do is kill you so I know she's safe!"  
  
Theodred lunged toward Grima; Grima quickly drew his dagger and stabbed him in the stomach with it, not before Theodred could stab him also in the side. Theodred lie dead and Grima lie mortally wounded. He did not think he could survive.  
  
"Well," he though "At least my next victim's life is claimed."  
  
And with that he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Eowyn woke up the next morning, Faramir was already dressed and sitting by her side.  
  
"Good morning" he said with a kiss.  
  
"Good indeed" she said as they kissed.  
  
She got dressed and went into Theoden in the great hall. Grima was not in his chair.  
  
"My lord, where is Worm - Lord Grima?"  
  
"He has not been out of his room and neither has Theodred, a bit of concern."  
  
"I shall go check."  
  
Grima's room was the closest so she went there first. She knocked on the door.  
  
"My Lord? The sun is up, it is a new day." No answer. She pushed the door open and what she saw bought tears to her eyes.  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
She ran to him and placed his head in her lap.  
  
"The-theo-theodred" he staggered as he pointed.  
  
"What happened??"  
  
"He-he- tried to ki-kill me."  
  
With that he fell unconscious again.  
  
"Someone, help!"  
  
Faramir came running in.  
  
"What happened!"  
  
"Grima said that Theodred tried to kill him! But Grima is still alive, we must try to save him!"  
  
Grima was taken to the infirmary.  
  
Theoden heard the news of his son's death. Eowyn barely had anytime to let it sink in.  
  
On Theodred, Theoden found a letter.  
Dearest father, As you read this I lay dead somewhere. Please forgive me; I killed Eomer. I was jealous. I loved Eowyn; I wanted her for my own. Eomer would have stood I my way. It was my plan to kill Grima, to protect all of you. I also knew I would die doing this, but since I couldn't have Eowyn life wasn't worth living. I love you forever. Theodred  
  
Theoden couldn't believe it. His son had killed himself and his nephew over Eowyn. Since Eomers body still lie in his room he decided to bury them together. He had this done immediately; he couldn't stand to have these bodies in his house much longer, The funerals were swift but meaningful. Theoden read Theodred's letter aloud and also a poem he had written for Eomer.  
  
Like an eagle you sawed  
  
Above us all Ever eager to please Now you have gone to heaven Ever higher you now will be  
  
Eowyn could not control her tears, knowing she was the cause of both her brothers' deaths. Faramir couldn't even console her. Eowyn went to the infirmary to talk to Grima's almost lifeless body.  
  
"Oh Grima, I always thought you were the deceitful one, but Theodred was. I am glad you love me. I am sure Theoden won't now. I was the cause of both of their deaths. I hate myself for it. Faramir makes me happy, I love him, but it is strange; I feel so drawn to you. I don't now what it is. You have only ever been kind and loving towards me. A spy you may be, but faithful and loving to me you are also. Oh Grima I am so confused!"  
  
She burst into tears once more and lay on his chest to listen to his faint heartbeat.  
  
Faramir and his, now, 5 other men, thought they should take leave. Grima wouldn't be happy when he woke up. But before they left Faramir spoke with Theoden.  
  
"My lord, you do not hate Eowyn do you?"  
  
"Goodness no! I love her more than life itself; she's all I have now. It was Theodred's folly and selfishness that lead him to his end, not my Eowyn."  
  
"My lord I have grown very fond of her, I ask you for her hand."  
  
"Her hand lord Faramir?"  
  
"I desire to marry her."  
  
"Well, I'll have to talk to her about it, until then my answer is not certain. She feels the same way?"  
  
"Yes, I am certain. Until then My lord. When Grima wakes up send him my best."  
  
"I shall. Farwell!"  
  
Faramir and his men rode of in the direction of Gondor.  
  
Grima's health was failing, and while he was bed ridden he could not do any of his lords wishes. Not only could he not eliminate threats, but also he could not poison Theoden's mind, nor turn Rohan against Gondor. When Grima woke up he would be in for a rude awakening. 


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had assessments on. Not many people are reviewing so this might be the last chaper. Sorry folks but I need inspiration and acknowledgement!  
  
Hugs, Melissa  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Grima awakened. The pain in his side was staggering. He saw Eowyn there asleep in a chair beside his bed. Was she here all this time? How long had he been this way? He tried to sit up. The pain was too much for him so he collapsed back onto the bed. A tear ran down his cheek. He didn't want to do this anymore. He was too weak. He couldn't go on.  
  
Faramir arrived back in Gondor.  
  
"Father! I have returned!"  
  
"My son!" Denethor said as he embraced Faramir.  
  
"It is good to see you father!"  
  
"And you, tell me how did things go in Rohan?"  
  
"Poorly, one of our guards was framed for killing the night guardsman and is rotting away in a prison cell. The kings son died as did his nephew and the kings advisor lies barley breathing."  
  
"That bad are the times in Rohan? I must ride out to Edoras to see Theoden myself."  
  
"I shall go with you, together we can release our soldier."  
  
"You desire to go back? There must be more reasoning than this."  
  
"Yes there is, I have asked for the hand of Eowyn, Theodens niece. We are in love. I merely await permission form you and Theoden."  
  
"Well my boy you have my permission, but Theodens, no you'll have to wait."  
  
They left the next day. Faramir needed food and rest. But he felt empty without Eowyn being around. He missed her, her smell, her touch and above all her smile.  
  
"But I will see it again soon" he said to himself.  
  
Eowyn awoke. She saw that Grima's eyes were open.  
  
"My lord! Finally you have awoken! How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am very sore my lady, I cannot move." Grima said. His voice was very husky.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Can you please help me sit up?" With that Eowyn moved him up slowly as Grima tried not to moan in pain. She propped up his pillows behind him and pulled up his covers. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"You cry my lady, why?"  
  
"I thought you were lost my lord, I thought the darkness had taken you."  
  
"I deserve to be taken by darkness Eowyn,"  
  
"You don't Grima, why say that?" "Never mind, I would like to rest now, it seems even talking weakens me."  
  
Eowyn kissed his hand and left. Once she was gone he closed his eyes and began to cry. He thought what would Saruman do to him? What price would he have to pay? He did not care what his lord said. He would not kill another; he had been too close to death himself.  
  
Haladin had already informed Saruman of the happenings in Rohan and Saruman decided it was best if Haladin remained with him. He couldn't risk being found out. If Grima was found out, he would die and Saurman would merely send another underling. Grima was of no value to him anyway. What use was he half dead? No, Saruman decided to leave things with Rohan as they were. Although Grima couldn't turn Gondor against Rohan, he was not disappointed, he had orcs enough to wipe them both out. Saruman was through with Rohan and everything in it.  
  
Eowyn told Theoden of Grima's waking and his strange words.  
  
"Deserve it? He saved us all from a madman, who unfortunately was my own son."  
  
"I know, he is resting now but later I think you should talk to him."  
  
"I will, but now Eowyn we have another matter to discuss, this concerns you." "Me?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Faramir of Gondor asks for your hand in marriage."  
  
"Marriage?"  
  
"Yes, it is up to you, but you have my blessing either way, though you will be sorely missed."  
  
"I will have to speak with Faramir first, makes sure of a few things."  
  
"Of course, I will speak with Grima now." Theoden left and Eowyn was still standing there deep in thought.  
  
He opened the door to the room that contained Grima and walked in. Grima was not asleep but wide-awake.  
  
"My lord."  
  
"Grima, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Pain is all I can feel and it is all I deserve."  
  
"Deserve? Why?"  
  
"I killed your only son and heir."  
  
"He tried to kill you, what else could you do I do not blame you, neither should you."  
  
"Very well then my lord, after I have healed, if I do heal, I would like to be relieved of my duties for a while, if my lord would grant this request."  
  
"It will be granted, take care and be careful, I have much to thank you for. Both Eowyn and I are thankful for your services and hope you see fit to return to them as soon as you are ready."  
  
"Thankyou my lord." Theoden left. Grima thought to himself.  
  
"Thank me for what? Filling his head with lies and false hope. And what for?" Just then a thought entered Grimas mind that had never been there before. Why? Why was he doing this? He had never bee given an explanation. He needed answers. He would have them as well. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
Faramir and is father arrived at Edoras, a site Faramir had missed. It was strange he felt at home here.  
  
Theoden gave them a warm welcome.  
  
"Only two of you this time?"  
  
"Yes, there was no point of bringing others that are more needed at Gondor, attack is ever growing nearer."  
  
"Then shouldn't you be with your people?"  
  
"Our men know what to do, it is here that many troubles await you."  
  
"What kinds?"  
  
"As you should know, Grima is ill and it appears he always has the inside information on the happenings at Isenguard. Also have these killing reoccurred since our soldier was imprisoned?"  
  
"No, they have ceased, but I think he was not behind it, it was my own son Theodred, he tried to kill Grima and he killed Eomer so it fits that he killed our guard. Your soldier will be released immediately."  
  
"Thankyou lord Theoden. We offer our allegiance to you, also our friendship."  
  
"I accept both gladly and return both as well."  
  
"Glad to hear it! Where is Eowyn this lady who my son wishes to marry?" "I shall get her, she has my blessing but wishes to talk to Faramir before she makes her decision."  
  
He fetched Eowyn and she joined them in the great hall.  
  
"Lord Faramir!" she said as she ran to him embracing him.  
  
"Eowyn!" he kissed her.  
  
"May I speak to you in private?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
They left the hall. Theoden and Denethor couldn't help but grin when they saw them holding hands.  
  
They went into the garden behind the infirmary. Roses and daisies were all that grew there but it was beautiful, Eowyn's favourite one.  
  
"Before I can give you my answer I must know one thing. I am all Theoden has left and it would kill him if I left. If we are to marry, my life is here and nowhere else."  
  
"Well then, where your life is so is mine!"  
  
"Then I will marry you!"  
  
They had a long embrace and kissed. Eowyn felt safe and the happiest she had ever been. Grima, who was still in the infirmary, heard every that was spoken. He felt betrayed. From what Eowyn was telling him before he felt that she was giving in to him. He thought she loved him. He cried and the pain now was unbearable. He lost the will to live.  
  
Eowyn and Faramir announced their engagement. There were small celebrations that day. Grima came out of the infirmary for a while to congratulate them; though a young nurse had to help him walk and stand up. He was too weak to ride to Isenguard at the moment but as soon as his strength was up he would flee, and possibly wouldn't return. He couldn't stay in the same house that Eowyn and her future husband were staying in. A few more days passed and nothing strange had happened. For once in a long time all was peaceful in the kingdom of Rohan. Grima was almost fully healed, though he still couldn't wield a sword he was fit enough to ride to Isenguard. He would leave immediately, but first he must say goodbye to Eowyn. He knocked on her door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"My Lady,"  
  
"Grima! Come in please!"  
  
"Thankyou," he came in and sat down on her bed. She was glowing, he had never seen he so happy.  
  
"I just came to say Farwell, I wish you luck with Faramir."  
  
"Farwell? Where are you going?"  
  
"I am not sure yet, I thought I might go to Gondor or, I don't know. I need to get out of here. To many memories."  
  
"Not all bad I hope?"  
  
"No, my times with you have been my most joyous, thankyou for these times."  
  
"It was my pleasure as well. Please forgive me, for my ever-changing attitudes with you, I cherish you as a friend and will be sad to lose you, please tell me your whereabouts so you might make it to my wedding. You have helped me through too much to just forget you as a friend."  
  
"Thankyou my lady, I will contact you, there is nothing to forgive, I have not always been the nicest person, I value you as a friend as well. I will miss you." They had a long hug, and then he left.  
  
He said his farewells to everyone else and then rode out to Isenguard.  
  
He arrived there within a day. He stormed in and saw Saruman.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Grima was fuming and he wanted answers.  
  
"Why what you dimwit! You demand answers from me!" he struck at Grima, but Grima blocked his blow.  
  
"Why have me do this to Rohan! What have I ever gained? Or what have you ever gained?"  
  
"How dare you! I will not answer to a witless worm! You have no one but me! No one! Who has ever accepted you for who you are, when all the fallacies are stripped form you!"  
  
This hit Grima hard, he hid his face for he thought that any moment he would burst into tears.  
  
"You see? I am all you have."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, I want, no I demand an answer!"  
  
"You go too far Grima!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Because Rohan didn't want you! Because your father left you there to become an outcast and you want vengeance!"  
  
"Everyone hates you!" he continued  
  
"Stop!" "How could anyone ever love a hideous creature like you?"  
  
"Stop it now!" Grima covered his ears  
  
"I am all you have and you know it!"  
  
"Not any more! I will not be vengeful for something that did not happen! Yes I was outcasted, that was my father's fault! Not the Rohirrim! But I can be vengeful for what you did to me!"  
  
Grima ran towards him armed with is dagger. Saruman did not expect this and was not prepared. Grima met him and stabbed him deep in his chest.  
  
" I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You promised me her! But she is with another! You promised!"  
  
He took the dagger out and stabbed him again. Saruman fell to the ground in a pool of blood. 


End file.
